Together Again
by TrappedinAb0x
Summary: [[CHAPTER 5 UP!]] Emma and Sean back togther? What will happen? Anything bad? I know this probably sucks and i wrote this a while ago so if u hate it then I'm sorry :-(
1. Maybe I Made The Mistake

A/N: I don't own Degrassi so umm...ya.don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 1: Maybe I Made the Mistake  
  
Emma lied in bed thinking as she always did. What was she thinking about? You guessed it-Sean.  
  
She had been so stupid. She missed Sean so much and it was all her fault she wasn't with him. If she hadn't been such a "goody-goody" and tried to stop Sean and Jimmy's fault she'd still be with Sean.  
"God I hate being such a goody-goody," she said to no one in particular.  
  
I totally overreacted when Sean pushed me into the leaves Emma thought. God it was just a pile of leaves. I wouldn't have even got pushed down if I hadn't interfered. Sean just wanted me out of the way so I wouldn't get hurt. All well it's over and done with now.  
  
Maybe I should go and talk to him Emma thought.  
  
After debating herself she decided she would go and talk to Sean tomorrow.  
  
And with that thought she went to sleep thinking of Sean.  
  
[Ok I know that was short and really sucked but I should have Ch.2 up tonight or tomorrow. Please give me a review and tell me if you thought it was Ok or if u thought it sucked.] 


	2. The Call

A/n: I still don't own Degrassi. Big surprise there!  
  
And I know Emma and Sean maybe be a bit out-of-character. But this is probably more of the way I want Emma to act. So if you don't like it then tough cookies!  
  
Oh ya and if anyone knows if when a character is thinking you put quotes there or not please tell me!  
  
(-.-) (-.-)  
  
Ch. 2 ~ The Call  
  
Emma woke up the next morning at 9:30 by her phone ringing.  
  
"Hmm.I wonder who that could be..?" Emma thought.  
  
Emma picked up the phone and said "Hello?"  
  
"Um.Ah.Hi" the mystery caller said.  
  
"Sean?"  
  
"Ah.ya"  
  
"Oh...um hi!"  
  
*~*A Moment of Awkward Silence *~*  
  
"I wanted to know if we could.umm.be friends again." Sean asked.  
  
"Oh. OK" Emma said rather disappointed. She wanted to be more than friends with him. But this sure was a start! "Sure"  
  
"Ok great.um meet me at the park at say noon?" Sean asked.  
  
"Sure" Emma said excitedly.  
  
"Ok well see ya then"  
  
"K Bye!"  
  
Wow and I thought I was gonna go talk to him Emma thought. 


	3. The Park

A/N: I still do not own Degrassi. I don't think I ever will... *Tears* And I tired to make this longer and please don't yell at me 4 I am young and fragile! :-D And let's just pretend that "Message In A bottle" never happened ok?  
  
Chapter 3: The Park  
  
Emma hung up the phone and screamed, "Oh my God what am I gonna wear?"  
  
And with that she ran up the stairs tearing through her closet. She wanted to look *perfect* for Sean.  
  
After 30 minutes she found an outfit that was acceptable in her eyes.  
  
She left the house at 11:45 and headed to the park. Sean wasn't there yet so she sat on a bench that overlooked a lake. She saw a mother, father and what looked like a 5 year old girl down by the water feeding the ducks. Then the father picked up the little girl and swung her around playfully. She briefly wondered what it would be like to be a little girl and have a father.  
  
Sean started to approach Emma. Emma was deep in thought so she didn't notice him coming. Sean had something hidden behind his back. H silently approached Emma and yelled "Boo!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Emma jumped and screamed at the same time.  
  
(Emma) "Oh hey Sean"  
  
(Sean) "Uh.sorry.I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
(Emma) "Oh its ok.I wasn't scared."  
  
Sean gave her a look.  
  
(Emma) "Ok so I was scared, but anyway."  
  
"This is for you," Sean said as he pulled out a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Sean.that is so sweet" Emma said as she leaned up and kissed him for a moment.  
  
After Emma was done kissing Sean she started to talk.  
  
"Sean.I'm so sorry. I should have forgiven you and it's all my fault."  
  
"Um...Ok" Sean said confused.  
  
(Emma) "I'm so sorry" (Sean) "Emma.it's Ok.I forgive you"  
  
They hugged each other and then Emma asked, "Hey Sean.um.why did you bring me roses?"  
  
"Um.to try to win you over I guess." Sean said not exactly how to explain it.  
  
"Oh um Ok," Emma said.  
  
"Let's take a walk," Sean said.  
  
They walked away hand in hand.  
  
A/N: No this is not the end so don't ask :-D 


	4. Things You Find In The Park

A/n: Thanx 4 the awesome reviews ppl that reviewed. I will try to make the Chapters longer so bear with me!  
  
This chapter may be a little or a lot weird so ya know..  
  
I don't own Degrassi so don't sue!  
  
Ch 4: Things You Find In The Park  
  
Emma and Sean were walking the path of the park when Sean noticed something little and black up ahead. He ran to see what it was. Than a large raccoon that looked like it had rabies came running at the small black something trying to get at it. Sean soon noticed that this mystery creature was a young, tiny, underweight, black puppy. It was trying to get away from the crazy raccoon but wasn't having much luck.  
  
Then Sean started to chase the raccoon away and chased it down the street until it was long gone. Then Sean went back to Emma who was now at the little black puppy's side.  
  
"He doesn't look so good," Emma stated.  
  
"Ya, we should probably take it to see the vet," Sean added.  
  
"OK, let's go to my house and my mom can drive us to the vet," Emma said.  
  
And with that Emma and Sean went running down the street-the puppy in Sean's arm and the flowers in Emma's hands.  
  
Emma and Sean came bursting into the Nelson residence panting.  
  
"Emma, hunny what's wron-Well hi there Sean.  
  
Emma gave her mom "the look"  
  
Then Christine noticed the small, sickly puppy.  
  
"Woah, what's that" Christine asked them. "We found it in the park and it was getting attacked by a raccoon," Sean answered.  
  
"Can you bring us to the nearest vet Mom," Emma asked.  
  
"Sure hunny," Christine answered.  
  
"Archie we're going out. We'll be back soon," Christine yelled to Archie.  
  
"Were are you goi-"  
  
"Long story..tell ya later" Christine interrupted.  
  
They all got in the car-Emma, Sean and the puppy in the back.  
  
"I hope she'll be OK" Emma said worridly.  
  
"How do you know it's a she," Sean asked.  
  
"I just do. I know these things," Emma stated flatly.  
  
They were now at the Vet Office and the went in to the office and went to talk to the secretary.  
  
They waited for a few minutes and then they took the puppy into the room and examined it.  
  
The vet came out a while later and told them the puppy would be just fine, they just needed to help it gain some weight.  
  
"So who's puppy is this," the vet questioned.  
  
"Well, we kind of found her," Sean said.  
  
"Well, is one of you going to keep her," The vet asked.  
  
"I can't, our place doesn't allow pets," Sean said rather sadly.  
  
"Can we please, please keep her," Emma whined.  
  
"Oh..alright, but you have to promise to take care of her," Christine said.  
  
"Oh I will, I promise," Emma stated.  
  
And with that the vet smiled handing over the puppy and then Sean Emma Christine and their new little friend left.  
  
Ok that chapter was prolly really weird but whatever.  
  
Please review!!!!  
  
~Kelly~ 


	5. The New Baby

Hey! Sorry 4 no update but I did write this a long time ago.I found this chapter I never put up so I decided to just put it up 4 the heck of it.The dog is in this story because I love dogs so much and the reference of Cassie is due to my dog Cassie although I haven't seen her since August 10th (. I know it's weird and mushy and all but whatever.I did write this like SOOOO long ago also. This is probably the end of this story kinda since I like didn't write anymore and don't really feel like writing more to this so this is probably goodbye to this story.  
  
(-.-) (-.-)  
  
Chapter 5: The New Baby  
  
After Emma, Sean and Christine left the vet they all went back to Emma's house.  
  
Christine explained everything to Archie.  
  
Sean was going to stay for dinner so to pass the time Emma and him watched some movie on HBO about a newly married couple that was going to have a baby. It was near the end of the movie and the couple had had their baby. The husband asked the wife if they could name their daughter Cassidy. The wife said, "Sure as long as we can call her Cassie for short." The husband said, "Ya.our little baby Cassie."  
  
"Hey," Sean said. "Do you wanna name the dog Cassie?"  
  
"Sure" Emma said, "Our baby Cassie"  
  
Ya, that's the end cuz I kinda never finished so um.  
  
THE END  
  
And thanks to all those people that strangly enjoyed this. Please read my fanfic that I will be puttin' up in a few days. It's about JT and should be better than this cuz I wrote it like 2 weeks ago and also my friend Jill and I are currently working on one about Manny and JT so watch 4 that too! (  
  
Luv Ya Guys and thanks again, Kelly 


End file.
